David Zippel
| birth_place = Easton, Pennsylvania }} David Joel Zippel (born May 17, 1954) is an American musical theatre lyricist. Biography Zippel was born in Easton, Pennsylvania. He is a 1976 graduate of the University of Pennsylvania. While there, he wrote a "bizarre political musical" called Rotunda. He had intended on going to Harvard Law School to become a theatrical lawyer, but when he met Wally Harper (at the time Barbara Cook's accompanist and was in need of a lyricist), Zippel offered his services. Two of the songs they wrote together were used when Cook sang at Carnegie Hall. According to his official biography, "he is delighted not to practice law." He also wrote the theme song to Veronica's Closet. Career His theatrical credits include: *''City of Angels'' (1989), an original musical with book by Larry Gelbart and music by Cy Coleman. Tony Awards for Best Musical, Best Score, Best Book, Best Actor (James Naughton Best Featured Actress (Randy Graff), and Best Set Design (Robin Wagner) and Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Lyrics. *''The Goodbye Girl'' (1993), a musical based on Neil Simon's 1977 screenplay, with music by Marvin Hamlisch. *''Princesses'' (2004), loosely inspired by A Little Princess by Frances Hodgson Burnett. Zippel conceived and directed; book by Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, music by Matthew Wilder. The musical was produced at the 5th Avenue Theatre, Seattle, Washington, in August 2005, after a "developmental" production at Goodspeed Musicals' Norma Terris Theatre in fall 2004.Jones, Kenneth. "'Princesses', the Broadway-Aimed New Musical by Zippel & Company, Opens in Seattle Aug. 17" Playbill, August 17, 2005 *''The Woman in White'' (2004), an adaptation of the novel by Wilkie Collins, with music by Andrew Lloyd Webber, book by Charlotte Jones. The music and lyrics received a Tony Award nomination for Best Original Score. The show was nominated for five Laurence Olivier Awards, including Best Musical. Zippel contributed lyrics to The Swan Princess and provided the singing voice of Jean-Bob the Frog. He also wrote the lyrics for the Disney films Hercules, with music by Alan Menken (the song "Go the Distance" received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song) and Mulan, with music by Matthew Wilder. The music and lyrics received an Academy Award nomination for Best Musical or Comedy Score and win an Annie Award nomination for Music in an Animated Feature Production. He was in his agent Richard Kraft's film Finding Kraftland. Pamela's First Musical, written with Coleman and Wendy Wasserstein, based on Wasserstein's children's book, received its world premiere in a concert staging at Town Hall in New York City on May 18, 2008.Blank, Matthew. [http://www.playbill.com/news/article/117897.html "PHOTO CALL: Pamela's First Musical Premieres at Town Hall"], playbill.com, 19 May 2008 David, Cara Joy. "A Playwright’s Well-Traveled Valentine to Broadway" The New York Times, July 20, 2014 In 2011, Zippel wrote the lyrics to the song "The Star-Spangled Man" featured in the film Captain America: The First Avenger. Alan Menken composed the music for the song, which was an affectionate send-up of 1940s Irving Berlin songs.Jones, Kenneth. "Alan Menken and David Zippel Pen Song for Captain America Movie"Newman, Melinda. "Oscar-Winning Composer Alan Menken Talks Captain America" References External links * * *Filmreference profile Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American musical theatre lyricists Category:Annie Award winners Category:University of Pennsylvania alumni Category:Harvard Law School alumni Category:People from Easton, Pennsylvania Category:Jewish American composers Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Songwriters from Pennsylvania